The Whale Shark and I
by missmakochan
Summary: College love is always the most memorable. (College AU) Drabbles for Sousuke x OC (completed)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Drabbles are around 100 words or so and since I'm writing this series on my phone, I don't have an exact word count so these chapters will be short but roughly 100 words (more or less).

* * *

><p>"Ne, Sousuke."<p>

"Hm?"

"I'm bored. Let's get something to eat."

"Sure, Mika-chan."

Mika excitedly sprang up from her seat in the library and yawned as she stretched her arms. Sousuke placed his large hand on top of Mika's head and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

"You're supposed to clean up your things, Mika-chan. Remember what happened last time?"

Mika pouted and glanced back at the library table; her notebooks and textbooks were spread all over the table while Sousuke had already packed his things. With a sigh, Mika packed up her belongings; she didn't want her things to get stolen again.

"Your treat, right, Sousuke-kun?"

Sousuke rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide his smile when Mika pouted cutely at him.

"Just for you, Mika-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yamazaki-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

Sousuke was surprised by his classmate's question.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"I often see you and Anzai-chan together. She's not your girlfriend?"

Sousuke glanced at Mika, who was sitting at a large library table with three other classmates; they were working on a group presentation. Sousuke smiled when Mika rubbed her nose and he noted that she looked lovely in the blue dress she was wearing.

"We're just friends." Sousuke said.

"Ah, that's too bad. You two look really good together."

Sousuke shrugged; it wasn't the first time he'd heard that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go out to a mixer tonight, Mika!"

"No, thanks. Sousuke and I are going to study for tomorrow's history exam."

"Don't give me that excuse. You just want to spend time with Yamazaki-kun."

Mika laughed and waved her hand dismissively at her roommate.

"Don't be ridiculous. Sousuke and I are just friends. Now hurry up and leave! He's coming over tonight."

Mika's roommate rolled her eyes as she put on her shoes.

"I'm leaving now!"

"Be safe!"

Sousuke simultaneously walked into the apartment just as Mika's roommate left and he closed the door.

"I brought over some snacks. You like soy milk, right?"

Mika's eyes lit up as Sousuke emptied the contents of the bag onto the living room table.

"You're amazing, Sousuke."

Sousuke couldn't help but blush.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't he manly?"

"Who, Sousuke? "

Mika's classmate sighed as she watched Sousuke from the second floor of the library. Mika followed her classmate's gaze and saw that Sousuke was reading a textbook while sitting in the shade of a tree. He was wearing glasses and his eyes were intently focused on the textbook.

"I'll be back, Hideko-chan."

"Okay."

Mika went to buy a drink from the vending machine before she went out to see Sousuke. He glanced up at her as she approached and murmured a soft "thanks" before he popped the can open with one hand and took a sip.

"What are you reading?" Mika asked.

"Serious stuff."

Mika archer her brow with interest. She swiftly snatched the book from Sousuke and she frowned when a gravure magazine fell out from the textbook.

"You're such a guy."

Sousuke said nothing but he frowned as Mika walked away with slumped shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ne, Sousuke?"

"Hm?"

"How's Matsuoka-kun doing in Australia?"

Sousuke's brows furrowed as Mika looked up at him with curious eyes.

"He's fine," Sousuke said curtly, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

Mika smiled slightly and Sousuke nudged her side,

"Don't tell me you like him. You're not his type."

Mika stuck her tongue out at Sousuke as he pinched her cheek,

"I don't like him! I just think he's cute."

Sousuke sighed as Mika skipped away from him with a teasing smile; she was headed towards a takoyaki stand. Sousuke took out his phone and quickly texted Rin.

_Don't ever come back to Japan._

Rin replied without missing a beat,

_What the hell? Why?_

Sousuke clicked his tongue,

_Mika thinks you're cute._

Rin's reply came a few seconds later,

_Of course she does. Don't worry; I know you think she's cute._

Sousuke quickly texted back as Mika came back towards him with food.

_Shut up._


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahhhh...that feels good. Harder. Mm! That's it."

Mika was focused on massaging Sousuke's shoulder as he enjoyed her ministrations. She was sitting on his couch in his apartment and Sousuke was on the floor, topless, leaning back against the couch as he sat in between Mika's legs.

"Do you think your shoulder will ever heal?"

Sousuke shrugged his other shoulder in response,

"I don't think it'll return to its original state. Besides, if it does fully heal, then I can't make you my slave anymore. I like your massages."

Mika laughed and playfully slapped Sousuke's good shoulder.

"You're lucky I like you, Sousuke."

"Do you really?"

Sousuke shifted and he looked at Mika; she was surprised that her cheeks were growing warm.

"As a friend, that's what I meant," Mika stammered.

"Ah."

Sousuke settled back against the couch and Mika continued massaging his shoulder. She wondered why her heart raced when he looked at her.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: it's not Christmas, but who cares? An early Christmas chapter! It's definitely over 100 words ;)

* * *

><p>It was snowing when Sousuke and Mika met up in front of a small bakery. Mika was wearing the gray dress and khaki jacket that Sousuke always liked.<p>

"It's Christmas already, huh?" He mused.

"Dummy, how could you forget?"

"Time flies when you're actually being productive instead of procrastinating."

Sousuke laughed when Mika smacked his arm and pouted.

"You're mean, Sousuke. I'm not giving you your Christmas present."

"I was just teasing. I'm sorry, Mika. Can I have my present?"

Mika sighed; how could she say no to his cheeky smile? Sousuke gently opened his present and he was surprised when it was a bottle of cologne.

"I think it would smell nice on you."

Sousuke sprayed some on himself and nodded in agreement.

Mika looked at him expectantly while he simply arched his brow.

"I know you didn't forget, Sousuke."

He chuckled and looked around before he closed the space in between them. Mika stared at him in surprise as Sousuke wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Of course I didn't forget."

He pointed up and Mika looked up, gasping when she saw the mistletoe.

"Sousuke! You-"

The kiss completely erased all coherent thoughts from Mika's mind as warmth and affection washed over her. Sousuke held her tightly and Mika could only kiss back because, really, how could she not when he was kissing her so tenderly?

Mika hid her face in Sousuke's chest; they were attracting attention from the people passing by.

"Sousuke, you're an idiot."

Sousuke chuckled and he slipped something cool onto Mika's wrist.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Mika's eyes softened when she saw the bracelet on her wrist. It was the one she saw at the mall but couldn't afford to buy it. Mika looked up at Sousuke with a smile,

"You're amazing, Sousuke."

Sousuke leaned down and kissed her again.

"Be my girlfriend, Mika. I really like you."

Mika nodded,

"You better take good care of me."

Sousuke rolled his eyes and kissed Mika's wrist.

"I will."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ehhhhh? You have a boyfriend now?"

"I'm so jealous! You're practically glowing, Anzai-chan!"

Mika smiled as her classmate's continued chattering about Mika's boyfriend. Her phone jingled and the girls immediately crowded around Mika's phone to see the text.

_Where are you? Let's get lunch together._

The girls gasped in shock,

"You're dating Yamazaki-kun?" They exclaimed.

Mika scratched her head and smiled as the girls grinned at her,

"It's been about a week now?" She said.

"That's so cute."

"I knew you two were meant to be together."

"Mika."

The three girls turned their attention to the doorway and Mika smiled from ear to ear as Sousuke walked towards her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You're here! Where are we going to eat today?"

"We'll figure it out on the way."

Sousuke nodded to Mika's classmates and he held Mika's hand as they left the library.


	9. Chapter 9

Mika yawned as she watched a game show on tv. There was nothing interesting so Mika changed the channel again.

"You're not very helpful, Mika."

"Of course I am. I'm supervising."

Sousuke shook his head and set the large box down on the kitchen table. Mika's roommate decided to move in with her boyfriend and so Mika decided to do the same. Sousuke was thrilled by the idea of Mika living with him but he wasn't very thrilled about the idea of moving and unpacking.

"Have you done anything at all, Mika?"

"I unpacked my clothes in the closet and my makeup on the vanity desk."

Sousuke laughed and came to sit by Mika, leaning over to kiss her.

"You're amazing."

Mika smiled and cupped Sousuke's face,

"I know I am."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're so stupid, Bakazaki!"

"Don't call me that!"

Mika clenched her hands into fists as frustration washed over her in waves. Sousuke stood at his full height, trying to intimidate Mika into submission.

"I told you that I didn't want Sato-kun over, and what did you do? You brought him over! And what happened? He broke my favorite flower vase!"

Sousuke scoffed, incredulous,

"It's just a stupid flower vase! Go buy a new one!"

Mika felt hot tears forming and she gritted her teeth; she hated crying in front of people. Mika punched Sousuke's stomach but he barely felt it.

"Bakazaki! You're sleeping on the couch for a week!"

Sousuke sputtered and watched Mika slam the bedroom door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Sousuke was troubled by his argument with Mika, so he called Rin and Miyuki in Australia via video chat.

"Ah, your first fight? How nostalgic. Remember our first fight, Miyuki?"

"Stop it, Rin; this is about Sousuke, not us."

"Uncle Sou!"

"Hang on, Yuri, Uncle Sou is busy."

Rin scooped up his daughter and carried her to the kitchen; it had been two years since Rin and Miyuki were married and their daughter, Yuri, was already two.

"Sousuke, do you remember anything important about that vase? There must've been a reason why she was so upset."

Sousuke searched his thoughts and suddenly realized why Mika had been so upset over a shattered vase.


	12. Chapter 12

Mika suspiciously stared at the bouquet of roses with her arms firmly crossed.

"If you're trying to apologize, it's not working."

Sousuke cleared his throat and set the bouquet down before handing a wrapped box to her.

"Open it. Please?"

Mika didn't want to but she decided to humor him.

"A new vase? I should've known."

Sousuke carefully took the vase from Mika's hands and set it down on the coffee table before he pulled her into his arms,

"I'm so sorry I forgot. I know that vase was a token from your mother but I hope that this vase will do for now."

Mika sighed and took Sousuke's hand.

"You're forgiven. I'm sorry, too."

Sousuke pressed a kiss to Mika's temple before he entered the bedroom and plopped down onto the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

"We're meeting who?"

"Rin and Miyuki."

"Who's Miyuki?"

"Rin's wife."

"He's married?"

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"But isn't Rin still in college? How is he married already?"

"They both have a year left. Rin's host parents help take care of Yuri while they both have classes."

"I see. I can't believe Rin's married already..."

"Like I said, don't sound so disappointed!"

"Fine. Anyway, why are they in Japan? Don't they live in Australia?"

"They're here to visit Rin's father's grave and his mother. Miyuki wanted to go on a double date with us."

"A double date?"

"Yes, a double date. Don't worry, it'll be fine. You'll like Miyuki."


	14. Chapter 14

Mika's eyes glowed when she saw Yuri. Yuri had Rin's red hair and Miyuki's big brown eyes and high cheekbones and she was absolutely adorable. Yuri giggled and reached out for Mika; Mika wasn't sure how to handle a baby.

"Go ahead, Mika-chan."

Mika glanced from Miyuki to Yuri and she nervously took Yuri from Miyuki, settling the little girl into her lap. Yuri smiled brightly and patted Mika's cheeks.

"I think she's a keeper, Sousuke."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Rin?"

Rin grinned and nodded towards the women,

"You have that look that says you admire her even more than you did before. I bet you're imagining her with your kid right now."

Sousuke chuckled; Rin knew him too well.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ne, Mika."

"Hm?"

"Let's have a kid. A girl would be nice, but I wouldn't mind a boy either."

"What? You're crazy, Sou!"

Sousuke placed a hand on Mika's hip and pulled her against him but she slapped his hand away and scooted away. Sousuke was surprised by her reaction.

"But you loved Yuri and she loved you."

Silence.

"Because Yuri wasn't my kid."

Sousuke sighed; he didn't understand why she was acting this way.

"I didn't mean I wanted a kid now. I meant...in the future."

"What if we're not together in the future?"

Sousuke's heart almost stopped,

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"...No reason."


	16. Chapter 16

Sousuke was silent as he listened to Mika's explanation.

"My menstrual cycles are irregular and my chances of getting pregnant are very low. My mother and my sister also have the same problem and I'm afraid I have the same problem as well," Mika looked up at Sousuke with sad eyes, "I want to have your twins, Sousuke."

Sousuke arched his brow and an amused smile slipped onto his lips.

"Twins?" Mika blushed as Sousuke kissed her temple, "Don't worry, Mika. We'll look for answers together."

Mika nodded and she sighed as Sousuke held her in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

"It'll only be a few days, she said; you'll be fine, she said."

Sousuke grumbled as he made dinner. Mika went to visit her parents in her home town for a few days, leaving Sousuke by himself. He sighed as he flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. He rolled his eyes when Mika's favorite TV show came on.

"Hey, Mika, your-"

Sousuke pursed his lips and reminded himself that Mika was gone. His phone jingled and he opened it, smiling when he saw a picture that Mika had sent to him.

_Come home soon, _he texted, _I miss you._

_I miss you, too, _She replied, _Be home in a few days._


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Definitely over a hundred words...but you know of what? It's okay!

* * *

><p>Mika didn't know what was going on. Rin had picked her up from the bus station and Miyuki made her change into a pretty green dress before doing her hair and makeup. Mika was dropped off at a fancy restaurant and she wasn't surprised to see Sousuke, who was dressed in a nice gray suit.<p>

"Just so you know, this was all Rin's idea."

Mika giggled and she kissed Sousuke.

After dinner, Sousuke and Mika went on a walk in a small park.

"Those days you were gone was hell." Sousuke sighed.

"Oh, stop whining. It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was. I didn't realize how much I loved your presence and how much I needed you by my side."

Mika gasped when small lights began to light up around them and the fountain suddenly turned on, spouting pretty waterfalls. Romantic music floated into the air. Mike chuckled breathlessly as Sousuke held her hands.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Maybe."

Sousuke winked before he took out a box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Mika's heart was racing.

"Anzai Mika, from the moment we first became friends, I knew you were different. I know now why you were different; you and I were meant to be. I will proudly stand by your side. Will you marry me, Mika?"

"Oh, Sousuke...yes, yes, I will!"

Tears streamed from Mika's eyes the moment Sousuke opened the box and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a beautiful white diamond princess cut ring and it fit perfectly.

"By the way, this wasn't Rin's idea."

Mika laughed and she hugged Sousuke, squealing with delight as he spun her around before kissing her fully on her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Sousuke's eyes glowed warmly as he held the small bundle in his arms. He never dreamed that he would be holding his baby girl so soon. It was only a few months after their wedding that Mika announced that she was pregnant. When he asked how, Mika shyly admitted that her trip home was to see the family doctor and get fertility treatment. Sousuke glanced at Mika and smiled gently; she was exhausted from labor and she honestly looked like a hot mess but it was now that she radiated beauty.

"Mika, you're amazing."

Mika opened her eyes and smiled as Sousuke leaned in to kiss her.

"You're amazing, too, Sou. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
